ScapeRune
's island]] ScapeRune is an area consisting of an island and prison, either of which players may be taken to by the "Evil Bob" random event. Some speculate that ScapeRune may be a parallel opposite of Gielinor which makes perfect sense seeing as how "ScapeRune" is just "RuneScape" with the words swapped. There is also more evidence of ScapeRune being the opposite of RuneScape. Getting there The player is accosted by Evil Bob, the evil twin of Bob the Jagex Cat. With a "meow" from Evil Bob and a "No... what? Nooooooooooooo!" from the player, you will arrive at Evil Bob's island. If you shout "Aaarrrrgh!" instead, you arrive in the prison. After you get teleported to ScapeRune, a message in the chat window will state "Welcome to ScapeRune". When you return, another message appears in the chat window that says "Welcome back to RuneScape." It appears that Evil Bob's Island is located North East of the northeastern most part of the map. Island A fishing net may be collected from the beach between the fishing areas, but will not be kept on leaving the island. Catch the correct "fishlike thing" as told by the Servant and use the uncooking pot to make it raw. Talk to Bob and he will eat it if it was caught from the correct area. If the fish was caught from an incorrect area, Bob will eat it, then say it is disgusting. Each time you feed Bob an incorrect fish, it will take one more fish to get him to fall asleep, and you must keep going to the slave and catching fish to uncook and feed to Bob. For example, if you feed Bob one incorrect fish, it will take 2 correct fish to get him to fall asleep. Making 2 mistakes will require 3 fish to lull him to sleep, and so on. When the fish has been consumed, Bob falls asleep and the player must escape through the portal, receiving some fishing experience, or in some cases, magic experience depending on the action being performed. When you leave, you make a raspberry emote at the sleeping Evil Bob shouting "Be seeing you!", and then you teleport back to where you were before the random event. In one of the postbags from the hedge, Evil Bob gives some insight into the land of ScapeRune. Instead of goblins fighting and bickering, they constantly agree and compliment each other. (e.g. "Splendid tie!", "You are completely right!"). Also, there is a ScapeRune version of the evil chicken, the cheery old chicken. According to Evil Bob, he makes you "want to swallow a hairball and enjoy it." File:NorthEvilBobsIsland.png|North side of the island File:EastEvilBobsIsland.png|East side of the island File:SouthEvilBobsIsland.png|South side of the island File:WestEvilBobsIsland.png|West side of the island Bob North statue.png|North statue Bob East statue.png|East statue Bob South statue.png|South statue Bob West statue.png|West statue History Originally, on getting to the island, the player was only able to speak cat and required an "amulet of humanspeak" from a chest in order to talk to the slaves. While this was an example of Jagex humour based on the amulet of catspeak, it was not obvious to players who knew nothing about cats. Now, if you ask Evil Bob how he can talk to you, he'll tell you that he is wearing an amulet of humanspeak, quite contrary to what it was like then, where you had to get it. This also adds in another piece of Jagex humour on the amulet of catspeak in RuneScape. In ScapeRune, Evil Bob is wearing an amulet to talk to humans, attempting to teach the human slaves catspeak, while in RuneScape, humans use the amulet of catspeak, attempting to teach cats humanspeak. Originally four fish (of the correct variety) were required to leave, later two and now only one. Gallery File:Spot.PNG|The fishing spot File:Evilbobchatbox.png|The chatbox of a normal island first-time visitor File:Evil_Bob_doesn't_like_fish.png|Evil Bob doesn't like fish from RuneScape. File:Leavingbobsisland.png|Escaping Evil Bob's island Bobs island.png|The center of Bob's Island Evil Bob oplossing.png|Message when you leave Prison Evil Bob can also teleport players to a prison, where they must speak to Prison Pete in order to discover how to escape. To escape, players must pull a lever that will tell them which type of Balloon Animal to pop in order to find a key. The animals are randomly selected, and the same one can be picked twice. The "return key" option, the default action for the key, walks directly toward Prison Pete, with no attempt to navigate around obstructions. There appears to be 21 balloon animals total. Every animal contains a Prison key, but players must pop the correct one in order to open the barrier. If you pop a wrong one, you have to try again, and you restart with needing three keys. After getting three correct keys, you are free to escape with Prison Pete, and you will be returned to where they were and rewarded a Random event gift. It should be noted that the prison bears a striking resemblance to the Party Room in Falador. Most noticeably, the floor designs are the same, both areas involve bursting balloons and pulling levers, and they both contain an NPC with "Pete" in his name. Even the surrounding buildings bear a resemblance to the Falador area These similarities have given rise to the speculation that every location in Gielinor (The normal world of RuneScape) also has a version in ScapeRune. Prison Pete is almost exactly the opposite from Party Pete, the former having a gloomy disposition, no hair and glasses-less sunken eyes, the latter having a cheery disposition, an afro and sunglasses, etc. Gallery File:PrisonPete.png|Another view of the Prison Pete random event File:Evil bob - Balloon.png|Previewing the balloon animal File:Rbw7jr.png|A map of the Falador Party Room in Falador File:Map of scaperune prison1.png|The prison in map view. The resemblance between it, the Falador Party Room, and the surrounding area is obvious. File:Player_losing_the_scaperune_event.png|A player failing the event File:ScapeRune_View.png|The Consortium is viewable from the ScapeRune jail through the Orb of oculus. Scaperune.PNG|Logging in and out in ScapeRune. Back to Runescape.PNG|When you come back to real RuneScape. The Spirit Realm The Spirit Realm is discovered during the Spirit of Summer quest. In many ways it is similar to ScapeRune in that many things are opposite of the Wilderness in RuneScape. For example, monsters do not attack save for one Spirit Beast, also, filling a bucket in the real world empties a bucket in the Spirit Realm which is similar in effect to "Uncooking" fish on Evil Bob's Island. Celestial Position Some people believe the large orrery shows that ScapeRune is actually a planet in the Runescape Solar System. Most believe the larger planet to be Runescape due to its slower revolution around the sun, singular moon, and distance from the Sun. The other planet is much smaller, has two moons, is closer to the Sun, and has an opposite revolution direction and speed. This opposite speed and direction could suggest that this planet has opposite features of the opposing planet. Due to these theories, some people believe the small planet to be ScapeRune. Music unlocked *Evil Bob's Island - Island *In the Clink - Prison Trivia *If a player happens to have a cooked fish in their inventory and attempts to uncook it, they will find that they are unable to do so due to a lack of an "Uncooking" skill. *Using a raw fish on the uncooking pot will give the message, "You don't need to uncook that, it's already raw." *Trying to uncook a burnt fish gives the message, "It's burnt, what do you think uncooking could possibly do to it?" *If you have a kitten out when you get the random event, it will go into the random event with you. You can feed it the fish obtained from the island. *After Evil Bob falls asleep, if a player talks to the slave the player has the option to say, "But I love you!" - to which the slave replies, "Our love can never be, sweet username." This is a reference to the Shakespearean tragedy Romeo and Juliet. However, only male characters have this option. *A player's lines to Evil Bob "I'm not a prisoner, I'm a free man" and "Be seeing you!" are references to the 1960s British TV drama, The Prisoner, where the hero was held by unknown powers and had a catch phrase "I am not a number, I am a free man". Additionally, other references to this TV show can be found when asking Evil Bob, "What's it all about?" A player will say, "I will not make any deals with you. I'm a human. I will not be pushed, numbered, meowed at, teleported or enslaved. My life is my own." In the beginning of the TV series, the Prisoner said, "I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or numbered. My life is my own." *At one point there were two slaves on the island; however, due to an update by Jagex the male slave was removed from the island. *When logging out and back in on while in ScapeRune, the welcome message changes to "Welcome to ScapeRune.", instead of the usual "Welcome to RuneScape." Upon returning to RuneScape, a player receives the message: "Welcome back to RuneScape." *If a player attempts to feed Evil Bob a raw fish obtained outside of ScapeRune, Evil Bob asks "What's that? I don't know what kind of fish you eat in your world, but that smells absolutely vile." *A message comes up when a player attempts to magically teleport back to RuneScape, whether it be with simply a Home Teleport, an Explorer's Ring cabbage teleport, or any other method of teleportation. The message states: "The teleport spell seems to fizzle out before you can cast it. Apparently you can't use these to get from ScapeRune to RuneScape." *Though a player can still manually access Prayers, and the golden circle will still be marked upon the Prayers a player select, they have no effect on ScapeRune's plane of reality. Additionally, no Prayer points are deducted despite the length the prayers are activated. However, immediately after being returned to Gielinor, the prayers selected will automatically take effect and begin to drain a player's Prayer points. This apparently indicates that either the player cannot properly summon their deity's power in ScapeRune, or the use of divine power has been blocked. *When a player fishes for a cooked fish, the fishing areas will look pre-High Detail. *Players can use the bank deposit box on the island to send both raw and cooked fish, but they will not be in the bank upon returning to RuneScape. The same applies to the small fishing nets found on the island. *Even though you a player picks up a small fishing net to fish the Fishlike thing, its graphics appear to be the same as the big fishing net. *Even King Awowogei of Ape Atoll knows of ScapeRune. In a Postbag from the Hedge, he said in anger, "Curse you all, curse you all to ScapeRune!" This is in reference to the line "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" from the movie Planet of the Apes. *The fog in the screen border is black like the inside of a cave instead of the usual white. *Using the Orb of oculus, one can see what appears to be the Consortium to the far north of the prison. *Using the Orb of oculus, one can see a few green islands similar to the ones inside the Water Altar to the far north-east of the island. *In a PvP world, it is a safe area. *Rather fittingly, the sound effect when a player uncooks a fish-like thing is an ordinary cooking sound played backwards. Category:Locations Category:Random events Category:Worlds